pttrfandomcom-20200213-history
Pursuer
| class="hidable-button" | |} The Pursuer is one of the main antagonists of Beneath. While not an Elder God, it is still a major obstacle. It will appear sporadically across the whole game, but cannot appear during Elder God boss fights or by entering a shop. Description The Pursuer appears to look like classic depictions of a reaper. It is a black colored skeleton with a hood and cloak and no legs, holding a heart. This heart cannot be used normally unless the Pursuer is trapped. It moves by floating around and its arrival is marked by the message "The Pursuer has arrived, time to leave..." and the sound of a beating heart will play, increasing in intensity as the Pursuer draws near. The Pursuer will slowly float towards the player intending to kill them, and it will match the height of the player at all times. It also faces the player at all times and can pass through walls without effort. Standing dangerously close to a Pursuer will spawn a Guiding Light that shows which direction the exit is in. The Pursuer will appear randomly throughout Beneath, in which players will be warned in advance at the beginning of a level if a Pursuer is going to appear. Alternatively, the Pursuer can be summoned in any shop. Attacks and Abilities *'Death Touch:' The Pursuer is intent on killing the player and will follow the player no matter what. When it touches the player, it will very rapidly drain the player's health. Strategy *The Pursuer is a slow enemy, meaning it can be easily dodged and avoided. It also always follows the player, meaning it can be guided around easily. *Fast classes like Spectre can easily run past or away from it, and slower classes like Brawler can avoid it if the player is focused. *The Pursuer will instantly kill any enemy it touches. The player can use this ability to their advantage by luring it into large groups of enemies if a combat situation turns sour. The Pursuer cannot kill Shard Lords, however. *It is not ideal to have it blocking a tunnel, so leading it into a room and then sprinting past it is a good choice. *Newer players may have trouble avoiding it, so it may be beneficial to get to the exit as quickly as possible for these people. *It cannot enter shops, so use this to your advantage. *Pursuers can be killed by the Ancient Weapons found in Fire and Blood. Whether it is the hammer, sword, axe or spear, all those weapons will instantly kill it. If players do not feel comfortable taking on the Pursuers at melee range in Fire and Blood, then throwing any Ancient Weapon except the hammer at them from a distance will work. Trivia *There are multiple Pursuers, as evidenced by 3 reasons. First, the level Fire and Blood features multiple Pursuers that will chase after the player after some time passes. Secondly, even after trapping the Pursuer with the Pursuer trap, A new Pursuer will appear in the next level. Third, Eternic has stated in one of the update posts that Pursuers were created by the Elder Gods to deter the UHDF from invading Beneath. *The Pursuer's heart is usable as an item in the Facility as part of a quest to fight The Trickster. *The only time it does not face the player is when the player enters a shop. It will then turn around and move away from the shop until the player exits the shop, at which point it will come back to chase the player. *The ability of the Pursuer to kill any living thing upon contact comes into use when trying to reach the Trickster, as you must lead the Pursuer into a trapped Giant Mage to gain it's staff. Category:Enemies Category:Beneath